


Free Time

by drabbletale



Series: Fellcest Drabbles [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Claiming Bites, Drabble, M/M, semi nsfw but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/pseuds/drabbletale
Summary: Red loves to leave bite-marks on his brother’s body. Edge would find himself at work, staring at nothing and pressing his fingers, hard, into the marks on his neck… Just to feel them sting.





	Free Time

Red loved to leave bite-marks on his brother’s body. Edge wasn’t sure if it was just a  _‘he is mine, fuck off’_  sort of thing or more of a  _‘you are mine and you better never leave me’_  type of deal. The taller skeleton loved it when his brother was possessive though, however unconventional it was for a sub to get so rough with their master.

Edge would find himself at work, staring at nothing and pressing his fingers, hard, into the marks on his neck… Just to feel them  _sting_. A reminder of the night before and sometimes a teaser of the night ahead of him. He had long since stopped doing voluntary overtime, he hated being away from his brother for too long…  If Undyne wanted to stay Captain of the damned Guard,  _let her_. Then he could at least enjoy the free time.

Besides, Red gets restless and bitchy when he hasn’t been laid in a few days. Sometimes Edge wonders if his brother is just in a constant heat.

He sighs at his station, shifting himself in his pants, trying to hide his glowing erection. He can’t even  _think_  about Red without wanting him. Imagining him bent over the counter of the sentry station, begging, wreathing, desperate and wet and…

Perhaps it would be better to just leave the bites alone and not allow himself to get too riled up when he still had… ** _Fuck!_**  Three and a half hours to go.


End file.
